An Embarassing Situation
by Steph's Puppet
Summary: Post movie. Later that day, Tamina confronts Dastan in his room because she thinks he knows something about the dagger but... she is seen and the person who sees her assumes the worst. Reputations: a lifetime to build, seconds to destroy. TXD
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This will be a three-shot set post time reversal. Next update could be in two weeks... but that's because I'm going on holiday and really wanted to post this up now...**

* * *

**An Embarrassing Situation**

Tamina, Princess of Alamut and Guardian of the sand dagger could _feel _that there had been a major disruption in time. Her mother had once told her about the odd ache deep within the bones of guardians, the only other physical sign other than the disappearance of sand, that time have been reversed. The pain started shortly after the Persians successfully breached the walls of Alamut and were starting to celebrate their victory, initially Tamina had dismissed the feeling but other factors added together proved one unquestionable fact: the dagger had been used.

The evidence to this outrageous theory included the empty container that hung from the princess's neck, the equally empty pommel of the dagger presented to her by Prince Dastan and finally the sand glass.

After promising the three Persian Princes she would _consider_ the prospect of marriage to Prince Dastan, she made her way to the catacombs underneath the city with two trusted priests. Both of which fell to their knees at the sight of the sandglass missing a significant amount of the original sand content. The more senior of the two was the first to voice out loud Tamina's suspicion. With a growing numbness, she refilled the dagger and the container, her imagination already conjuring elaborate scenarios of what could have happened in the time that was reversed and how the end of the world was stopped.

Tamina briefly considered the sudden personality change of her possible fiancée but she soon dismissed him as a suspect. There was no way a _Persian_ would willingly give up a weapon as formidable as the dagger. It must have been a coincidence that his behaviour changed as soon as her pain had started… or perhaps the one responsible for the change of time had warned him of dangerous tidings.

It was with this in mind that Tamina found herself in Prince Dastan's room holding the aforementioned prince against the wall with a short sword at his throat. They had remained in this same position for what seemed like an age, neither one daring to speak. Dastan kept quiet because he did not wish to provoke her and so inadvertently cause his own death, and Tamina had not really planned on what she was going to do if the ambush succeeded. So the two of them just stood there, staring at each other in silence.

"So…" Dastan began awkwardly, "Is that a 'no' to the proposal?"

"…" Tamina wasn't paying attention to what he said; she was still in shock at how easy it had been to subdue the 'Lion of Persia". During her mental happy dance she failed to notice Dastan's hand slowly creeping up to the sword. In a swift movement he disarmed her and flipping her around he hooked his foot around her ankles, tripping her to the floor and sending her facedown to meet with the ground. Using one large hand he pinned both of her smaller ones against the floor and rested his weight on her back, effectively pinning her to the floor and stopping her from throwing him off.

Taken by surprise, Tamina was powerless to stop him.

"Now that we're a little more comfortable, would you mind explaining to me why you were trying to kill me?"

* * *

**Hi, sorry it's me again. My summary sucks, I'd be very grateful is someone could come up with something better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Embarrassing Situation**

**Chapter 2**

"What makes you think I was trying to kill you?" Tamina spluttered unconvincingly much to Dastan's amusement.

"From past experience Princess, whenever someone has a sharp object near someone else's throat the usually tend to have homicide on the mind."

"Well I didn't." She retorted, "Now let me go!"

"But then you might try to kill me again. Besides, I'm rather comfortable." Tamina's fists clenched underneath his hand and she tried hard to get free and wipe that smug grin she was sure he was wearing off his face. Unfortunately for her, Dastan was strengthened by years of military training and held her down with ease.

"You're irritating." She informed him factually between clenched teeth.

"Yes, I've been told. Repeatedly." Using his spare hand, Dastan picked up the weapon she'd threatened him with. It was a short, double-edged sword with no discernible engravings or decorative gems on the hilt. Testing the tip, Dastan found the sword to be unbelievably dull, probably unused for a few decades and left to waste away somewhere in the princess's room. The prince doubted this _knife_ could cut through bread, never mind skin and bone. Either Tamina had the worst luck in picking swords, or the Alamut forges really_ were _the worst in the world.

Looking down at his prisoner, he cheerfully told her of his astute observation, only to have her grumble something unintelligibly under her breath. Although Dastan didn't catch her exact words, he was 99.9% sure she was insulting him.

They soon returned to a somewhat comfortable silence, it was comfortable for him but not for Tamina. Mind you, she doubted _anyone_ would be comfortable lying face down on the floor with a heavy man sitting on your back! After five minutes of feeling like her spine was going to snap in half, Tamina attempted to use the same tactic Dastan had used to disarm her previously. However it soon became clear that the prince was far more alert awake than he was asleep. Having lost the advantage of a sleepy enemy, Dastan tightened his grip immediately after feeling any movement on her part. Exasperatedly, she snapped "Are we going to stay here all night?"

"Yup, until dawn to be more specific." Tamina sighed and prepared herself for the long wait. Above her, Dastan shifted slightly and started to hum an old Persian war song. The suddenly suspicious Tamina began to wonder as to what he would gain by keeping her in his room for so long and why he had not tried to blackmail her into a forced marriage.

Curiously, an odd thought popped into her head and she found herself asking the following question: "What's so special about dawn?"

* * *

**AN: hehe… this is so late… I'm sorry I currently have no concept of time. Only that the date I go back to school is rapidly approaching and I haven't finished my homework. Anyway enough of my babbling, time to thank my awesome reviewers! Also thanks to all those that favourited and alerted.**

**General thanks to:**_ newworldwriter1, Dean's best girl, bunnie915, S.S.N.A.P., BellaCullen1789._

**Answers to:**

_Laheara:_ Ah hell, I didn't think about that… but considering it is her palace and it is her possible fiancée I don't think anyone would object to her visiting him.


	3. Chapter 3

**An Embarrassing Situation**

**Chapter 3**

_Curiously, an odd thought popped into her head and she found herself asking the following question: "What's so special about dawn?" _

"A family tradition, you'll see in a few hours." Dastan answered her question in that same infuriating way he had all night.

"What tradition?" Tamina was rather worried now; he was acting _far_ too happy about their current predicament.

"Every morning, my brother Garsiv, you know which one that is, right?" Tamina nodded as best as she could against the floor. Although she hadn't spoken to him much, she remembered him from the throne room. Prince Garsiv appeared to be arrogant, bloodthirsty and disappointed at the lack of fighting during the Persian attack.

"Well, every morning at dawn Garsiv wakes me up by throwing a bucket of water at my head." Uh oh… this did _not_ sound good. As if he could sense her dread, Dastan continued with a smug grin on his face. "Imagine his surprise when he creeps in and finds this scene!"Although she could not see his face because hers was currently pressed against the floor (she did have to admit that wooden planks were _fascinating_ up close) Tamina could tell he was smiling his 'I'm so clever' grin.

"Oh and before I forget, one interesting little known fact about my brother is that he is a _terrible_ gossip and has a _very_ creative imagination." **Devious, manipulative PERSIAN! **As the princess's thoughts became more violent and impressively strongly worded, Dastan decided to hit the final nail in the coffin. "You know what they say Princess. Reputations: a lifetime to build, seconds to destroy!"

Tamina, now wildly thrashing in an attempt to throw Dastan off, shouted between angrily clenched teeth: "I hate you! I completely and utterly _despise _you!"

"Aw I love you too Princess!"

"You disgust me! Now let. Me. Go!" Much to her surprise, he did.

"Well now that we've sorted that out, can you please get out of my room? I need to get what sleep I can before Garsiv arrives." Gingerly, she stood up and watched as he bent down to collect her small sword and threw it to her. Tamina caught it by the blade and was surprised to find no cuts on her hands from where she caught the edge. Then she remembered his comment on its dullness and she cursed him silently.

Tamina slipped the sword into the belt she wore under the gown that covered her nightdress and turned back to Dastan to apologise for barging into his room and threatening him with what was _supposed _to be a sharp object, but he was busy finding and pulling on a shirt. Her unobservant mind mentally cursed her for not noticing that he was shirtless during their altercation. Blushing, she thanked the gods that Dastan had let her go when he did. She didn't even want to think what someone would have thought if her and Dastan had been caught together.

Slipping through the door Tamina closed it quietly behind her and prepared to head back to her room where she would do her best to forget that this embarrassing situation had ever happened.

Unfortunately for the princess, she was halted by the sudden crash that punctuated the deathly silence of the corridor. In front of her, with a gaping mouth and bulging eyes, stood Dastan's brother, Prince Garsiv, and a large bucket of water discarded on the carpeted floor. Its contents seeping into the red fabric.

**AN: Next chapter is the shortest so far but it's also (in my opinion) the funniest. **

**General thanks to:** Dean's best girl, Shani8, Jtoasn.

**Answers to:**

BellaCullen1789: Yeah sorry about the wait, I misplaced my handwritten sheets and didn't realise that I had already typed up the second chapter!

S.S.N.A.P.: Was this what you had in mind?


	4. Chapter 4

**An Embarrassing Situation**

**Chapter 4**

_Unfortunately for the princess, she was halted by the sudden crash that punctuated the deathly silence of the corridor. In front of her, with a gaping mouth and bulging eyes, stood Dastan's brother, Prince Garsiv, and a large bucket of water discarded on the carpeted floor. Its contents seeping into the red fabric._

"Princess Tamina," the shocked Garsiv spluttered, "What are you doing outside my brother's room… at this time of night?" Glancing out of a nearby window, Tamina noted the inky black sky that contrasted beautifully against the stark white moon and glittering stars. It clearly was not dawn, so what the _hell_ was Prince Garsiv doing here?

"What's going on?" Dastan asked yawning as he poked his head through the door Tamina had just exited through. Seeing the princess's shocked face and Garsiv's goldfish like expression, he grinned widely. "What's the matter, brother? You look rather flustered." The prince in question was not paying attention, his eyes kept flicking between the other two and with a howl of outrage he angrily stomped his feet on the ground.

Sighing at his older brother's theatrics, Dastan turned back to Tamina. "Goodnight princess, I'm sorry for keeping you up so late." He told her in a falsely apologetic tone, ignoring Garsiv's strangled yell. Discreetly, he winked at her and slipped back into his room.

Quickly realising the implication of Dastan's well chosen words, Tamina spun back to Garsiv to rectify the situation and restore what dignity she had left. However, to her bewilderment, the gobsmacked prince was no where to be seen! It appeared that he had stormed off to complain to Tus, leaving the very red faced priestess alone in the corridor.

Vowing revenge, and dreading the events of the next morning, the princess walked as quickly and quietly as possible to her own rooms because the racket Garsiv had caused had woken the other Persian guests along the corridor, and they were all rising to discover what the hell was going on. Before she left, Tamina quickly picked up the evidence (otherwise known as Garsiv's bucket) promising herself that she would whack Dastan over the head with it in the morning.

* * *

**AN: Did warn you guys it was short. I have Chapter 5 and Chapter 6 written up, I still need to write Chapter 7 but that should be the end. Next chapter: the aftermath.**

**General thanks to: **Shani8, Dean's best girl, S.S.N.A.P., Jtoasn, BellaCullen1789.


	5. Chapter 5

**An Embarrassing Situation**

**Chapter 5**

The servants' quarter of the palace had always been a place of drama and gossip. Any indecency that could be committed had already happened and was distorted by rumours so outrageous that the next day the atrocity was dismissed as pure myth. The women that inhabited this area of the palace (and to a smaller extent, the men), bored by their daily duties, spent their free time gossiping about the activities of: other servants, distinguished individuals, foreign monarchs and (their personal favourite) the royal family of Alamut.

Throughout the generations, there wasn't a King or Queen of Alamut that hadn't caused some terrible scandal worthy of reaching the vast rumour mill of the maids. The usual stories included forbidden romances, thieving from foreign dignitaries, shameful affairs, blackmail and cheating. All of which were greatly exaggerated before reaching the ears of the victims.

Princess Tamina appeared to be the exception to the rule, since the death of the previous rulers there had been virtually nothing to talk about. In the opinion of the servants, Tamina was the most boring ruler to ever exist. Granted, she ran the city well; but she had never had a romantic partner, had hardly interacted with ambassadors and she barely had a social life in which to cheat or blackmail. Long story short: she was a disappointment. But that all changed the morning after the _incident_.

* * *

"-but it's true! Sabina overheard Prince Garsiv telling Prince Tus!"

"-Prince Dastan and Princess Tamina? Lucky bugger. How'd he manage to get her?"

"-I heard Garsiv walked in on Dastan and Tamina… you know… and apparently Garsiv challenged the Prince to a duel to the death for the Princess!"

"Don't be stupid Sofia, they're both still alive!"

"-this is so not fair! Prince Dastan is _mine_!"

* * *

Later that morning, a loyal guard informed Tamina of the rumour circulating the palace. Once he'd left, Tamina had groaned and begun weakly pounding her head against the table. She hadn't had any sleep last night due to worrying, and Dastan's cheerful demeanour at breakfast meant he had probably slept like a baby. **The git.** Now, he had created this calamity, he just couldn't settle for invading her city he just _had_ to ruin her reputation as well! **Bloody Persian.**

"Hello Princess!" Speak of the devil and he shall appear, grinning his stupid face. "And how are _you_ this wonderful morning?" Tamina raised her head off the table to glare at him. "That bad, huh?"

"Have you even heard the rumours?" She snapped.

"Yes I have, I liked the one where it turned out I was a werewolf and I was 'marking my territory'!"

"I'm glad _one of us_ is enjoying this." His expression sobered.

"Does it really bother you that much?"

"Yes," she sighed, "I don't like people talking about me behind my back and making things up."

"Okay." He stood up and made to leave the room, a confused Tamina asked him where he was going. "To sort this mess out."

* * *

**AN: Hola mis amigos. Chapter 6 is written and fairly decent, I've begun Chapter 7 but I haven't gotten too far yet… Anyways time for thanking!**

**General Thanks to: **Jtoasn, Shani8, TheBeautifulMonster, BellaCullen1789, Dean's best girl.

**Answers to:**

S.S.N.A.P.: Originally this story was going to be four chapters long, I've managed to stretch it a bit, but then again I didn't realise the Aftermath would take more than one chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**An Embarrassing Situation**

**Chapter 6**

_Tamina sighed, "I don't like people talking about me behind my back and making things up."_

"_Okay." Dastan stood up and made to leave the room, a confused Tamina asked him where he was going. "To sort this mess out."_

* * *

**The Next Day**

Back in the maids' quarters, two women were discussing the news about the Dastan/Tamina situation. A different woman, not participating in the conversation but listening intently, was using the reflective surface of a metal knife as a mirror to apply kohl to her eyes.

"I still can't believe it, of all the people to sneak into the Prince's room it was _Tamina_!" The woman applying her makeup looked up from her reflection to snort loudly at the maid's comment.

"Anything to add, Aisha?" The maid snapped, annoyed at having been interrupted. Aisha did not answer for a few moments, she finished applying the kohl and once satisfied with her appearance she put away her things and turned to the impatiently waiting maids.

"You two don't seriously still believe _that_?" Aisha rolled her green eyes overdramatically, "_Everyone_ knows it's not true."

"Sabina said she heard the whole thing." The second maid retorted triumphantly.

"Sabina also said there was a _magical_ weapon in Alamut, you can't believe a word she says. Besides," Here Aisha paused, a wicked smile turning up the corner of her lips. "Dastan can't have been with Tamina that night… he was with me." Two open mouthed bog eyed girls stared at her in shock, her smile widening Aisha explained. "Prince Dastan was _terribly_ upset at his uncle's betrayal, so I decided to go… cheer him up." Satisfied at having her audience's undivided attention, she offhandedly continued. "I don't know where that other rumour came from, but I personally _guarantee_ that it's not true." And with that Aisha sauntered off to her supposed lover's room to collect her reward.

Aisha the servant was well known throughout the palace for sleeping around with visitors. She was a very beautiful woman and she often took advantage of that fact, shamelessly bragging about her conquests to her disgusted (but curious) fellow servants. The previous year, Aisha had given birth to a little boy and had been struggling to provide for him with only her wage.

Bis had discovered Aisha's existence and had related his finding to Dastan. Yesterday night, he had met up with her in private to discuss a solution to the Tamina Reputation Problem. Aisha had left the meeting with half a bag of gold and instructions to spread a rumour that Dastan had been with her the night of the _incident_. The other half of the gold to be paid upon starting the rumour. His plan was a complete success.

* * *

**AN: Remember what I said about this story being seven chapters long? It might, _might_ be eight. I just finished handwriting Chapter 7 and I think it might be more than a page long so it might have to be split into two chapters. If this does happen, Chapter 7 will be slightly more boring, Chapter 8 on the other hand… well I think its funny anyway.**

**General thanks to:** Jtoasn, BellaCullen1789, Dean's best girl, Shani8.


	7. Chapter 7

**An Embarrassing Situation**

**Chapter 7**

It didn't take long for the news of Prince Dastan's affair with the maid, Aisha, to circulate the palace and effectively remove any belief in the previous rumour about Dastan and Tamina. Admittedly, it _had_ been a challenge to ensure that Garsiv kept his mouth shut, but Tus had been determined to ensure that the alliance with Alamut went smoothly and was_ not_ going to let his little brother ruin it.

And with that normality was restored to the Holy City of Alamut. The hero of our nearly complete story contemplates the ups and downs of the embarrassing situation as he packs away the few things he'd brought for the campaign. On the bright side, Dastan had managed to spend a few precious days with the infuriating princess he had grown fond of, he had scored another notch on his bedpost (this one being the fake relationship with Aisha) and had irritated Garsiv to the point that his elder brother had chased him waving a large stick whilst screaming "GET BACK HERE YOU EVIL GIT!".

Whilst the good points would serve as treasured memories (with the small exception of the large lump on his head bestowed on him by the irate Garsiv; thanks Bro), Dastan was certain that the Princess would not agree to his marriage proposal now that he'd thoroughly embarrassed her. A shame, to say the least, but how could Dastan have predicted Garsiv's early arrival?

Soft knocking on the door interrupted Dastan's thoughts, without waiting for an answer; Tamina slipped in and closed the door behind her quietly.

"Hello, I came to ask-" catching sight of his half full pack, she frowned and abruptly changed what she was going to say. "Why are you packing?"

"It's over isn't it? We've sorted out the Nizam issue, sealed a peace treaty, and spent as much time here as is formally required. All that's left is to go home." He answered nonchalantly, carefully avoiding her gaze.

"So that's it?" she shouted angrily, "Do you do this kind of thing all the time? Invade a city, give up, propose to the ruler and then run away before the aforementioned ruler can reply?" She paused, to allow her words to sink into the shell shocked prince before continuing her angry tirade.

"You are an_ insufferable_, _disgusting_, _vile_, _pathetic_ excuse of a man! I don't know why I even _considered _saying yes!"

"Excuse me-" Dastan retorted and abruptly stopped. "Y-you were going to say _yes_?"

**

* * *

**

AN: Dun dun duuuuuuuun! Hehe… Bit on the short side, oh well. Sorry for the wait, been very busy: exams, coursework deadline… parents evening… you know, school stuff.

**General thanks to:** BellaCullen1789, EverCharmed, 5T0PH4T1N, Jtoasn, AreYouSirius-questionmark, bellathedisenchanted and Anthro79.

**Answers to:**

Shani8: Just one more chapter after this. I have it ready and it will be posted next week hopefully.

S.S.N.A.P.: Yup two. This one and next chapter WHICH I HAVE TYPED! Woop!


	8. Chapter 8

**An Embarrassing Situation**

**Chapter 8**

**Previously**

"_You are an insufferable, disgusting, vile, pathetic excuse of a man! I don't know why I even considered saying yes!"_

"_Excuse me-" Dastan retorted and abruptly stopped. "Y-you were going to say yes?" _

In a fairly successful attempt to appear noncommittal, Tamina shrugged and looked away from his questioning eyes.

"Maybe- I don't know. You're lucky I'm not kicking you out of my city for being so rude!"

"B-but I thought… What with that… And all those-"

"Dastan. Shut up." The Prince stopped his unsuccessful attempts at speech. Once satisfied that she had his undivided attention she continued. "Do you know how many marriage proposals I've had in the past three years?"

"…" Sighing in exasperation, Tamina lifted the ban on talking she'd placed him and told him in the politest terms she could muster to answer the damn question! "A lot?"

"Twelve. Not counting yours. From very successful and rich nobles with vast kingdoms and armies."

"And you didn't say yes to any of them?"

"No I _didn't _say yes to any of them."

"Why?"

"Because they were all…" Tamina struggled for the best description, "Boring, arrogant gits." At this Dastan brightened considerably .

"_So_ you're saying that I'm an interesting, modest person?" Was the hopeful interjection.

"No. I'm saying that you're an _interesting_, arrogant git." Dastan shrugged sheepishly, seeming content with what he could get from the princess that didn't like complimenting people.

"My point is," Tamina continued after having glared the silly grin off his face, "I want to marry someone who's interesting _and _will help improve Alamut. Unfortunately it seems impossible to find both in someone remotely bearable. If you can help improve the defences and army of Alamut then I'll marry you."

"That won't be too difficult, your army is completely shi- I _mean_ not quite as good as the Persian one." Tamina appeared to have finally perfected the death-glare; hence his sudden change in tune mid-sentence.

"So… is it settled then? Are we engaged?"

"No."

"What?" Oh Tamina was going to have so much _fun_ with this, after all, Dastan had embarrassed her and she: mature princess that she was, needed revenge. Sweet, _delicious _revenge served on an ice-cold platter of humiliation.

"You haven't proposed yet." The words were said with such innocence but Dastan could just _see_ the evil cogs turning in Tamina's devious and manipulative mind.

"W-What? Oh course I did! Don't you remember that whole scene in the throne room?"

"Of course I do, your _brother_ proposed for you so that doesn't count." Pulling up a chair, Tamina sat down and prepared to take sadistic enjoyment in Dastan's pain. Seeing his flabbergasted expression, Tamina smiled sweetly and gestured for him to hurry up. "Well go on then!"

He stood rooted to the spot, unmoving, and the first words out of his mouth couldn't have been further from a proposal: "You cannot be serious."

"Of course I am, but that's okay. If you don't want to marry me, I'm sure I can find a better offer if I-"

"OK. Fine." He sighed melodramatically, "Will you marry me?" Tamina laughed.

"Is that the best you can do? You know, I had a Spartan prince as a suitor once, he made a _very_ nice proposal, _but_ the Spartans can be _so_ violent. Mind you, this could come in useful to kick your Persian derrieres out of-"

"Alright. Fine. I'll do it properly." He walked towards her until he was standing in front of her seated figure, Dastan took the opportunity to give her his special I-can't-believe-you're-making-me-do-this glare and reluctantly went down on his knees, Tamina stuck her right hand in front of him expectantly. Taking the proffered hand, he gripped it a little tighter than was strictly necessary; keeping eye contact Tamina was careful not to flinch and Dastan grudgingly respected her for it. He attempted an adoring expression but was only able to conjure up a half-hearted dirty look.

"Tamina."

"Yea?"

"To get to this point, I've had to fight multiple battles, seen many friends slaughtered at my side and I've had to face betrayal from a close family member. As you may imagine, I'm a little depressed at the moment and I'm sure I'd cheer up_ immensely_ if you accept my proposal. So Tamina, will you marry me?"

After his little speech, Tamina was more than a little confused. As far as she'd been aware, he'd only had to fight one battle in which very few Persians had actually died._ Obviously_, she had heard of his uncle's betrayal but the rest didn't make much sense. Perhaps it had something to do with the dagger, after all Tamina never did get her answer from him on what he knew about the dagger. The guardian side of her wanted to scream for answers, but the compassionate princess side was more willing to wait until after marriage for a confrontation.

"I accept your proposal." Dastan let out a breath of relief, "Now get up. I want to give you something."

"What?"

"_Well_, now that we're _officially_ engaged, I think I can give you something special for everything you've gone through the past few days. Close your eyes." Eagerly, Dastan shut his eyes and waited impatiently for his present, he both heard and felt Tamina move closer and _closer_, her soft fragrant scent washing over him until… …

BANG!

Dastan's now unconscious form collapsed to the floor dramatically, Tamina smiled fondly at her fiancée as she judged the weight of the metal bucket she'd wacked him over the head with, just as she had promised.

Briefly she examined the small bump on his head, once satisfied that he would probably wake up in a few hours with nothing worse than a blinding headache, Tamina cheerfully skipped out of the room and contemplated what was sure to be a very happy and successful marriage.

THE END

* * *

**Final AN**

**Hallelujah! I've finally finished a Fanfiction that was NOT a one-shot! WOOP!**

**Sorry for the stupidly long wait it took for Chapter 7 and 8 to be posted up, I would have posted up 7 earlier since I already had it typed up but I wasn't sure if I was going to change it a little once 8 was finished. You'll note THIS chapter is two and a bit Word pages long! :D**

**I hope this story ended with enough of a bang (hehe), I know I personally hate it when a story ends boringly so I tried to make it as interesting as possible. You guys reviewing have all been brilliant, and I have the last few who reviewed chapter 7 to thank:**

bellathedisenchanted, sorree, Jtoasn, Dean's best girl, Tatas1998.

**That reminds me… I'm supposed to do a shout out… I'm not too sure how this works… Um, Hi _Tatas1998_? Does that count as a shout out? While I'm at it, thanks to everyone who's read/reviewed/favourited/etc including those who have reviewed almost every single chapter! In particular: _Shani8, Dean's best girl, BellaCullen1789, Jtoasn_ and _S.S.N.A.P_ who all reviewed at least 5 Chapters each, thanks guys! Et au revoir!**


End file.
